Computer operations are often carried out by a group of computer components. However, an imbalanced assignment of computer operations among the various computer components of the group can lead to a suboptimal efficiency. As such, identifying an imbalance and measuring an extent to which computer operations are unevenly assigned is helpful in suggesting how the computer operations should be re-assigned.